<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leap Without Looking, Watch Where You Step by Mems1223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187681">Leap Without Looking, Watch Where You Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223'>Mems1223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I tried getting there but it was hard, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week 2021, This is for jangobi week but the jangobi is mostly background, day 2: time travel, here's Jaster Mereel adopting all of the clones, like the Woman Holding Kevin Hart meme, so instead, while yelling at his son in the process</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor CT-73-8079 finds a body in the woods; Jaster Mereel gets stepped on; and Cody watches gleefully as Jango gets yelled at by Cody's time-jumping Grandpa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jaster Mereel &amp; Clone Troopers, Jaster Mereel &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leap Without Looking, Watch Where You Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its jangobi week, so here is Grandpa Jaster learning his son and son-in-law are disaster parents and bonding with his grandchildren, and here is absolutely NO (0) jangobi romance or screentime at all because the muse decided "to hell with that" and drove off "Grandpa Jaster" cliff instead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CT-73-8079 did not appreciate his brothers right now. Concrete just had to prove that he could do a handstand on a chair on top of a stack of crates, and now he was stuck in the medic’s tent. Which meant ‘8079 was stuck patrolling alone.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mind, of course. It was nice to get away from the ruckus of camp and just bask in the stillness of nature (the idyllic forest world they were on was just a bonus). He didn’t expect anything to happen on his patrol, either. General Kenobi was treating their current assignment as a month-long vacation, seeing as their job was to protect some ancient archaeological ruins while historians and scientists surveyed the various sites (in all honesty, the only reason it was the 212th stationed this far away from the fighting was because Jocasta Nu made a huge fuss over the protection of ancient artifacts, and was in no way related to the fact that she looked out for her adopted grandson, who happened to be said battalion’s general).</p><p> </p><p>So, CT-73-8079 was most definitely not expecting to step on a random mandalorian at 7:30 in the morning, in the middle of the kriffing woods.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn’t obvious to those who didn’t know Jango Fett, but Cody had trained under him for years (and had spent more time than was healthy having to watch his buir flirt with his General, neither of whom had any shame whatsoever), so he knew exactly how to read the mandalorian’s body language. And currently, said body language was telling him one thing: Jango Fett was absolutely kriffing terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Cody didn’t blame him, to be honest. It wasn’t as if your long dead father appearing from the past, only to lecture you about how idiotic and stupid your life choices have been—”<em>Seriously, do you even have any brains left or did you trade them all for blasters you absolute di’kut”</em>—happens every day. So Jango’s reaction was not surprising to Cody.</p><p> </p><p>What did surprise Cody was the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi was getting lectured, too. Both bore a strong resemblance to cadets caught sneaking into the kitchens after curfew, and Cody was glad neither had attempted to interrupt the older man’s angry monologue. Apparently, 13 year old Obi-Wan had a habit of running into 15 year old Jango Fett every time a mission separated him from his master (Cody knew that). This also meant that 15 year old Jango Fett had a habit of taking the baby jetii home with him every time they met up (Cody did not know that). So, apparently, Jaster Mereel was well acquainted with the duo’s antics and knew full well how to deal with them by the time he died (which Cody was just learning).</p><p> </p><p>Which explained quite a bit, considering neither Obi-Wan “The Negotiator” Kenobi nor Jango “Jedi Killer” Fett made any attempt to do anything that might incite even more of the older man’s wrath.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naps.</p><p> </p><p>Just. </p><p> </p><p>Naps. </p><p> </p><p>They’re the best. A wonderful thing. You can just close your eyes, and ignore all of the absolute shit that the idiots around you are getting up to. You don’t have to deal with stupidity when you’re asleep. Let them deal with themselves. Who cares? Not you. You’re asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Though that usually means you wake up to an even bigger mess.</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p>Jaster did not want to deal with this. He was nowhere near qualified to deal with this.</p><p> </p><p>He was almost convinced it was all a bad dream, but the foot-shaped bruise on his stomach convinced him otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>He almost felt bad for headbutting the kid who gave it to him. It wasn’t the kid’s fault, of course, just bad luck. Who expects to find a random sentient body in the middle of the woods by stepping on it? And then to find out said sentient body was actually a mandalorian, and also alive? Who didn’t take kindly to being stepped on. Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>The kid had guts, though. After finding a random body, being attacked by the body, and being headbutted so hard during the resulting scuffle that your helmet cracks? And still being able to mouth off at your attacker. If that ain’t mandokar, Jaster didn’t know what was.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he dropped onto the crate the kid was sitting on, offering a fresh ice pack for the kid’s recently bandaged nose. The kid looked at the ice pack, then at him, and even with a broken nose (what kind of idiot would make a breakable helmet?), managed to give him the same incredulous look Jango would give him on the rare occasion he did something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“A peace offering.” </p><p> </p><p>The kid took the pack with a sigh, and, wincing, placed it on his tender nose. “Thanks.” Jaster nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You got a name, ad’ika?”</p><p> </p><p>He carefully shook his head. “Not yet. My designation is CT-73-8079, but most call me eight-oh-seven-nine, or eight-oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaster didn’t like the sound of that, but didn’t want to get into that headache yet. “Well, you might not have a name, but you sure do have a mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid—8079—smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>Jaster frowned at him (unknowingly channeling ‘grandparent who technically doesn’t approve but will let you get away with it anyway because it’s funny’ energy). “Try to keep your backtalk from getting you in trouble, ad’ika. Tayli’bac?”</p><p> </p><p>8079 nodded slowly, a funny expression (realization, Jaster would later think) on his face. “‘lek.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there a little longer, enjoying the quiet after a too eventful morning. Deciding that it was finally time to find his ad again, Jaster made to leave, only to pause as 8079 called after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to face 8079. “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>8079 grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“My name, Sir. My name’s Backtalk.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Maybe his son wasn’t such a di’kut after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Backtalk. I’m Jaster Mereel, your ba’buir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>buir- parent<br/>di'kut- idiot (lit. you're someone who forgets to put on pants)<br/>jetii- Jedi<br/>mandokar- having the right stuff<br/>ad'ika- kiddo<br/>Tayli’bac?- Got it? Understand? Capeesh?<br/>lek- yeah<br/>ad- child<br/>ba'buir- grandparent</p><p> </p><p>Concrete got his name because he's as dense as concrete</p><p>Jocasta got Obi-Wan in the divorce.</p><p>Jango and Obi-Wan like to flirt on the bridge and during meetings, all of which Cody is required to be at</p><p>Jango is terrified of his buir because his buir knows all his moves, AND Jaster's a nerd, so he can out argue Jango too. Basically, he can beat Jango at both the pen and the sword.</p><p>Jaster is super exhausted. One Jango is tiring enough, now there's millions. </p><p>If any of you are wondering what the first conversation between Jaster and Backtalk was like, it went like this:</p><p>Jaster: *headbutts Backtalk*<br/>Backtalk: Kriffing Son of a Nerf Herder!!!<br/>Jaster:...<br/>Jaster: Jango???<br/>Backtalk:<br/>Backtalk: Do I LOOk Like Jango Fett?<br/>Jaster:<br/>Backtalk:<br/>Jaster:<br/>Jaster: Yes</p><p> </p><p>Edit 2/17/21: Backtalk's name was originally supposed to be Mouth, which i completely forgot until 5 minutes ago, when I was on google docs and saw a file named "mouth finds jaster" and thought "who the hell is mouth"</p><p>pls let me know if you want more, the muse only gives me stories when she gets fed comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>